1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to video games and video games of chance. More specifically, the present invention relates to video gaming devices that provide a player with a sense of control over the outcome of a video game or video game of chance, even though said games may actually be configured to have a randomized win or loss result.
2. Description of Prior Art
Video games and video games of chance are widely known in prior art. Typically, the winning conditions for video games are skill based, and the winning conditions for video games of chance—such as video slot machines—are determined by a randomizing computer program. There is a new direction in video slot machines, as disclosed in my issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,482, incorporated herein by reference, which is oriented to blending the player interactivity offered by video games with the universal appeal of cash payouts offered by video games of chance.
Video game systems—as opposed to video gaming (games of chance) systems—typically provide skill-based entertainment, wherein a player is rewarded with points or credits following successful interaction with the game elements.
As disclosed in the following patents, herein incorporated by reference in their entirety, the basic premises of chance games, combined chance and skill, and multiple player chance games are disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,482 issued to this inventor, I disclosed a “Video Game of Chance Apparatus that provides a “video game style” virtual 3D world with 3D images within it that creates a feeling of game interaction and control for a player in a game of chance. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,053, as issued to Vazquez, Jr., et al, a combination skill and chance based gaming device is disclosed that provides certain machine predetermined winning combinations of symbols in combination with others that are player selectable. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,049, as issued to Wichinsky, et al., A gaming machine is disclosed that combines a random selection feature with a skill feature to allow the player to utilize his ability to manipulate the skill feature to improve his chances of winning on the gaming machine. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,904, as issued to Graves, a multiple player interactive gaming system is disclosed that allows players at remote gaming terminals to interact with an identical series of choices.
Since it is a requirement in most regulatory jurisdictions that games of chance not incorporate skill as a factor in determining the win or lose outcome of a game of chance, the present invention provides a unique and novel means to sense a player's reaction times and hand-eye coordination levels, and instantly adjust the game event parameters in a video game—or a video game of chance—to allow players of all skill levels to experience said games in similar ways so that the win or lose outcome of said games is not necessarily affected by said player skill levels.